The Black King
by Pain's Rebel Angel
Summary: Dec. 7th the Colorless king shot a member of HOMRA. However, Tatara didn't die. Two clansmen from the Black clan intervened. Now that they've reported back to their king, the entire clan is moving to Shizume city. So what happens when Yata runs into the Black king? (literally) Well, naturally he blushes, and apologizes. But the real question: What's the Black King doing in Shizume?
1. Prologue: Escape

Hiya. So don't hate me, but I am starting a new story. I know, I know. You're probably all like, "WHAT?! But you still have Healing Love & Stuttering Belief to work on!" Trust me guys, I know. And I'm working on it. This is just one of those things that if I don't start now it's never going to get done, ya know? So don't think that because I'm posting this, that I'm going to forget about my other stories for other anime, mkay? Now, here's the Prologue guys ^_^ I'm sorry it's so short :(

- Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K. If I did, Tatara would be revived, and Mikoto wouldn't have died. Shiro also wouldn't be MIA -_-

* * *

**Prologue**

_Kōshi Miduchi… That is a name I will never forget. It's a name that is forever imprinted in my memories. I only wish I could forget him, and what he did…_

_He was a vile man. Using strains, and experimenting on them. I was a part of the first group of strains he gathered. There were eight of us all-together; Raiden, Ren, Orochi, Yuuki, Sakura, Kiri, Hina, and myself. Back then though, we didn't really have names. I remember that they called us by miscellaneous names, usually having something to do with our abilities. _

_But that wasn't the worst they did to us. Oh, no. Sure he didn't even acknowledge us, but the experimenting was the worst. It was horrible. He always had some excuse that it was to somehow stimulate our ability. As if that made all of it alright…_

_Raiden was the one to plan our escape. He was the oldest out of all of us, and also probably the best strategist at the time. After studying the guards and our routines for weeks, he began to slip us messages. He gave each of us specific instructions about how we were going to get out._

_The funny thing is that he told us that figuring out how to give us the messages was actually harder than the plan itself. Still in the end he gave us our messages by putting our abilities into play. I think Kiri's gift of Apportation, was a huge help to her. Probably the coolest out of all our ways of getting our messages too. We communicated like this for some time until everything was ready._

_Finally, the night came for us to leave. However, not exactly everything went as planned. Miduchi had deviated from his usual course, and had Kiri with him at our designated time to escape. Though our plan had worked in us all getting out individually, nobody really wanted to leave her behind in his hands._

_Orochi went back for her, and that was the last we saw of either of them. Raiden stayed with us until the guards caught up to our group. We lost him, then as well._

_I hear afterwards he got a hold on some more strains, and started his 'work' again… Those poor kids… Maybe if he would have known he succeeded he wouldn't have experimented on others. Of course, I suppose that's just wishful thinking._

_See, the thing is, just weeks before we were able to get out, he started really developing an obsession with a Strain King. He began experimenting with the idea on me… Little did he know he actually succeeded…_

_My name is Rayne Yoshikawa, and I am the Black King._

* * *

So, what did you think hmm? This fiction will also have a sister fiction, following one of the minor characters from this story just so you know. It will be during the same time though, so, both of them will be happening at the same time. I'll probably start working on that one after I finish this one up and post it.


	2. Saving Tatara!

Hiya! So, here is the first official chapter of The Black King. ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy it :) I'm actually getting this one done rather quickly... But watch, now that I've said this, it's totally going to jinx me, and I'll have a major writer's block. Let's cross our fingers that it won't happen though... It would mean a lot to me if you guys could drop a review after you read. *gives you puppy dog eyes* Pleeeeeaaase. Reviews are always helpful, especially if you have any suggestions, or tips. Anyways, on with the chapter!

- Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K. If I did, Tatara would be revived, and Mikoto wouldn't have died. Shiro also wouldn't be MIA -_-

* * *

**Saving Tatara!**

**3rd POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

It was late on December seventh as Tatara Totsuka made his way up the fire escape to the roof of the building he was planning to film from. He sighed as he finally made it to his destination. Taking out his camera, he turned it on, only then realizing that there was someone else on the roof other than himself.

"Hey," Tatara said as he started walking toward the guy. "How ya doing? It's a nice night out isn't it? I came up to film the city lights since it's so clear. It's so beautiful."

The guy started chuckling darkly, but Tatara took no notice of it.

"I'm Tatara Totsuka. What's your name?"

The guy turned around and pulled a gun, aiming it at Tatara. He pulled the trigger and a shot echoed through the air. Tatara dropped to the ground unconscious. Unbeknownst to the two though, a thin shadow had attached itself to him just before the bullet hit. It jerked him to the side some, making the shot less fatal than it was supposed to be originally.

The man who had just shot Tatara noticed his camera, and rolled it over to face him. He spoke directly to the camera.

"I, my friend, am the seventh king. The Colorless King. I've been out here waiting for someone... Nice night you say? Yes, it is... A very nice night."

He then, shot the camera.

A slow clapping came from behind the Colorless king. He whirled around, pulling the trigger on his gun. A dark aura surrounded the target, and froze the bullet in place before letting it clatter to the ground. The king tried again, but this time all he got was a click, informing him that he was out of ammunition.

"My, my... You seem to be in quite the predicament," a silky, deep voice said as the owner's shadow separated from the wall it had been leaning on. Stepping into the light, the shadow was shown to be a man about six feet tall, with blonde hair.

"A minor issue, is all," the Colorless king says to him.

The man hums, not really agreeing nor arguing the subject.

"Who are you," the Colorless king demanded.

"Well, as much as we'd love to sit here and tell you... I believe you have a ride to catch," a different voice said.

The Colorless king turned his head to see a female balanced on the railing of the roof. The only thing he could see though, were her vibrant green eyes, because her hood covered the rest of her face.

"What?"

In response, the girl pointed upward where an aircraft was passing over head.

"Tch," the Colorless king voiced his frustration, and took off.

"Sakura," the guy addressed the girl. "Check the kid. I pulled him hoping to deter the bullet from hitting any major organs hit."

The girl, Sakura, hopped off the railing and knelt next to Tatara's unconscious body. She whistled lowly, while examining the wound.

"This is one lucky guy... Had you been a second off, he wouldn't have made it. The bullet didn't exit as cleanly as I would've hoped, still got some remnants inside of the wound. Almost as if it blew apart... When, he gets to the hospital they should be able to flush the fragments out properly though."

Sakura flips him over onto his back, and takes off his jacket. She presses it to his wound.

"He'll live. He's going to have one long recovery, but he'll live. However, we need to stay so I can put pressure on the wound," she said, looking up at her companion.

The man nods. "We'll get going when someone shows up. If it weren't for this kid we'd already have head out by now. I've got a feeling our king will want to know about all this," he tells her as he waved his hand gesturing around him.

"You're right... Though you do know you could just use your phone, right," she says grinning cheekily.

"You're so childish."

Sakura pouted. "Am not... Okay, well, maybe a little. But you still love me, Ren. Admit it."

Ren just rolled his eyes. He was about to reply when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Both he and Sakura hid in the shadows once more.

Two people came into view on the roof, and paused at the top of the stairs.

"Tatara," the one with the beanie calls out, after having gotten over his shock. He ran over to his injured friend and lifted him slightly. "Tatara... Fuck! Who did this?!"

"The Colorless king," Tatara rasped out, having come back around and heard the question.

"What," the guy in the beanie says. "Tatara, another king did this? Is that true?!"

"Stop, that's enough Yata," the other man says. "Don't push him..."

"Hang on Tatara," Yata says, while moving one hand to hold it over the wound. "We're going to have a doctor up here in no time. We'll get you fixed up. You're gonna be good as new."

Tatara reached up to lay a hand on his friend's cheek. "Hey, don't sweat it... It'll all work out in the end." And with that statement, his hand dropped. "Sorry."

"... Tatara? Don't leave us. What happened? You can't be gone. The doctor will fix you, hang on..."

Cursing under her breath Sakura realizes that they think the kid is dead, and they don't realize he's just unconscious from blood loss. Before Ren could stop her, she stepped out of the shadows.

"He's not gone yet, you know. He's just out of it from having lost so much blood. My friend and I made sure he didn't die until someone got here, but if you just sit there and blubber all our effort will be useless. He needs a hospital, ASAP."

"She's right," Ren says from behind her. "Check his pulse. I guarantee you its still there."

The boy holding the male in question did as told. "He's alive, Mr. Kusanagi," he addresses the other guy that came up with him then turns back to Sakura. "But who are you?! Are you the ones who did this to Tatara?!"

"Humph... Obviously, you don't listen very well. We happened to save him. Why on earth would I hurt someone only to make sure they live, hmm?"

To this Yata was silent.

"That's what I thought. Well, then... Now that you know he's not dead, we will be going..." And with that, the two took off.

"Pick up Tatara, and try keeping pressure on his wound. They're right he needs medical help. We're taking him to a hospital," Kusanagi told Yata as he picked up the video camera.

On the way to the hospital, Kusanagi dialed a number on his phone.

"Sorry to bother you, Mikoto. I have some bad news..."

_"What?"_

"Tatara was attacked. Luckily he's alive, but we are taking him to the hospital..."

* * *

"Are you family, or friends of Tatara Totsuka," a nurse asked nervously while approaching the group gathered in the lobby.

"... Yeah," a red-head answered.

"O-oh... W-well, he's going to be alright. Although, we're not sure of when he will wake up. His brain seems to be in a state of shock, which has prevented him from waking up. It's most likely a part of his subconscious doing this because of trauma. To put it bluntly, he's basically in a comatose state."

"I see... Thanks..."

"Mikoto..." Yata spoke. The red-head looked at him. "What about the asshole that attacked Tatara?"

Mikoto closed his eyes and inclined his head slightly. "We're going after him, of course."

* * *

"You two are late. That's unusual… What happened," asked a muffled voice from the bed.

"We ran into some trouble. We learned something you may be interested though. The Colorless king is up to something. Remember that rumor we heard about him heading to Shizume? It was true. We saw him as we were passing through last night. He attacked a kid from one of the clans," Ren spoke to where he assumed the owner of the voice to be in the mass of pillows and blankets.

"Is that so? It seems that we have some business in Shizume, then. While we're there I think I'll get the annual meeting with Shizuka over with. I need you two to go get Kenji and Yuuki for me."

"Of course my king," Sakura said smirking, knowing that her friend didn't like the title.

A groan was heard, and a pen flew towards Sakura as fast as lightning. "What have I told you about calling me that?! My name is Rayne! You have never been told to call me otherwise," the figure starts. "And so help me, call me that again and I'll burn each and every left shoe you own. And only the left, so you can cry because the right shoe doesn't have a match. You're such a pain in the ass!"

Rayne sat up in her bed, letting her dark brown hair tumble over her shoulders. Her greenish-blue eyes glared at Sakura's laughing figure as she and Ren left. A couple of moments later Yuuki and Kenji were in her room.

"I need you guys to spread the news. It's time to go. We've got reason to believe something big is going to go down in Shizume. I want everyone ready to go by six."

"You got it boss," Kenji says winking, as Yuuki just nods.

"Yeah, yeah. Get on it guys."

After about five minutes, Rayne gave up on packing her unorganized clothes, and walked out of the room intent on getting some coffee.

_'__I'll just get some clothes there. Damn packing. Why even bother?' _

She paused in her doorway as she heard Kenji shouting throughout the house.

"Get a move on, ladies! We're leaving soon, and if you're not ready we're leaving your asses behind!"

Suddenly a pillow was thrown out of the doorway nearest to him. The pillow caught him in the gut hard enough to make him stumble back with an, 'Oomph!'

"Shut up! It's too early for your loud mouth, Kenji!"

_'Ah, the life of being the Black King,'_ Rayne thought with a chuckle. _'If nothing else, at least it proves to be entertaining.'_

* * *

Alrighty... So guys, what did you think? Okay now for the tough part... I need your opinion: Should I just tell this story from third person, OR should I do it from first person like my other story, _Healing Love & Stuttering Belief_? Now, if I do it from first person, there is a good chance I will jump around with the characters. Not too much, because I want this story to settle on a certain person, but a little. I will only POV jump a bit, because the other people I would want to tell the story from... Well, they'll be saved for the fiction I mentioned last chapter, the one that will tie into this one. So what do ya think?


End file.
